


Dolores-mond

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。德甲球拟。





	Dolores-mond

Dolores-mond  
Pairing: Leverkusen/ Dortmond  
Rating: R  
Warning: Crime!

“……所以，是我的脚踝。”多特蒙德低着头，专心脱掉自己白色的球袜，“你知道的，这样的比赛嘛，难免受点伤。”  
“是，我非常同意。”勒沃库森转过身去背对着年轻的伤员，尽量让自己的视线离开那个孩子裸露的苍白的脚背，那里布满青色的蜿蜒的血管。这个小家伙在过去的几个月里蹿高了几厘米，也增重了几斤，这意味着那件敞领球衫下面单薄的身体已经开始添上纹路清晰的肌肉。当然，这是勒沃库森乐意看到的。他打心里希望他的中场能变得更壮一点，省的每场比赛都得挂点彩。  
“喔喔喔，感谢上帝你没有再劝我别踢球了！你老是这么说。”多特蒙德不耐烦地在椅子里挪来挪去，像个还没有摆脱少年时代的顽劣男生。校医觉得他落在自己肩膀上的眼神像一只缓慢爬行的甲虫。  
“反正你也从来不听，所以我觉得说个没完也没啥意思。不过我得再唠叨一句，孩子，你越来越不听话了。自从……自从你和拜仁约会开始。”勒沃库森终于找到了他需要的药。红色的喷雾剂躺在他手心里。他就把它放在抽屉的角落了，不是么？所以为什么他找了这么长时间？  
不用回头也知道，多特蒙德的脸在那个瞬间变红了。从他弄出的动静几乎可以想象到，他差点从椅子上掉下去。“喂……喂！谁告诉你我在和……”  
“哦，一只鸟儿告诉我的。”勒沃库森耸耸肩，回过头来，“别想了，我一个字儿都不会说。”  
“是沙尔克，对不对？”多特蒙德挺直了后背，身体不安地前倾，茫然而不快地蹙着眉头，“或者是门兴？……我打赌是沙尔克！告诉我啊，勒沃，告诉我！”  
“……然后你要去干什么？傻孩子。现在，闭嘴，让我看看你的伤。严重吗？”  
“不能更轻啦！”校队的中场回答，“如果不是……妈的，如果不是拜仁让我过来……好吗？不要再问我了。妈的。”  
“注意你的嘴巴，年轻人。”校医皱起眉头抱怨，“有些事你真的不该跟拜仁学。我那个乖巧的小男孩儿哪去了？”  
“我就在这儿啊。你知道吗……噢！”当勒沃库森把药水喷在多特蒙德的脚伤部位时，那孩子被冰凉的感觉激得叫出声来，浑身都绷紧了，包括勒沃库森小臂接触到的结实的小腿，“你不用个绷带或者纱布或者之类的什么吗，我说？”  
“……妈的，我忘了。”校医像触电一样嘟囔着弹开，“我的脑子今天是怎么了？”  
“坏掉啦，终于！”校队中场毫无察觉地在椅子上开心地叫起来，前后晃着两条腿，裤管卷到膝盖下方，还赤着脚，“我很乐意看到！”  
校医忽然转过身来，猛地看进多特蒙德的眼睛。那对褐色的宝石因为吃惊而瞪大。“嗯，有事吗？”那个男孩儿说，青春期特有的低沉而柔软的声线。  
这就是了。勒沃库森忽然意识到。这不是……他只是喜欢这个男孩儿，是的，他喜欢他很久了。所以他很嫉妒。为什么他宁愿和那个足球队里的傻瓜约会也不选这里的医学博士？照顾他这么长时间却丝毫回报都没有索取的人是谁？……好吧，那不是重点。重点是，他喜欢他，是的，非常喜欢。  
“啊。”校医的喉咙无意识地吞咽了几下，“我改主意了。你应该在这里喝点东西，然后休息一会儿。你的体力消耗很严重。”  
“啊？”多特蒙德抱怨道，“我跟你说过了，什么事都没有！”  
“但是我是你的医生。”勒沃库森压低声音说，“我去拿点饮料。你要哪种？”  
“可乐！”  
“对不起，小家伙。”医生用尽所有的力气露出一个微笑，“禁止软饮料，所以我去给你拿点运动饮料。”  
“所以你还问什么啊……”校队中场叹了口气，躺在了医务室的床上，球衫掀起来，露出棱角分明的肌肉，和隐约的人鱼线。

勒沃库森的手在抖。他甚至希望那些药都洒到地上去算了。可是没有，那一小瓶药水全都混入了盛着运动饮料的纸杯。上帝啊，他想，希波克拉底啊。这是错的。  
但是当他的视线穿过门廊，落在保健室白色床单上那个男孩儿干净的躯体时，所有的忏悔都离他而去了。在他的身体中流动的感情连医生自己也无法命名，他只能为自己澎湃的情感而感动。这很危险，他想，但是他已经不属于自己的控制了。  
“喏。”医生回到保健室，把手中的杯子递到仰面躺在床单上的男生，“喝了吧。”  
多特蒙德抬起手臂来接过杯子时，他们的手指尖发生了轻微的触碰。勒沃库森觉得自己置身于一部渲染出极佳气氛的惊悚电影里，画面是黑白两色，第一视角。他只能看到自己的手在空气里僵硬，而周围一片寂静，只有他的心跳声，有节奏地跳动着像是要冲破人的耳膜。而接下来发生的事却只是男生坐起身，毫不犹豫地将杯中的饮料一饮而尽。  
勒沃库森觉得无形的绳子栓紧了自己的脖子。  
“……味道有点奇怪。”多特蒙德抬抬眼皮，“不过也难怪，你这儿能有啥好喝的？”  
医生只是匆匆回了一个微笑，或许称之为扯动嘴角更恰当。  
“你也有点奇怪。”多特蒙德皱起眉头，“脸很白啊，勒沃。喂喂，你不是病了吧？”  
“……没事。你睡一会儿吧。”勒沃库森沉默一阵，叹了口气。少年不情愿地趴在床单上，忽闪着褐色的眼睛断断续续对医生说着话——但是那些话越来越混乱，越来越零碎，最后他睡着了，半长的金色发丝散在蜂蜜般的阳光里。

“Heilige Jungfrau.”当他的手抚过少年干净而粗糙的皮肤时，医生用低沉的声音叹息。他不知道今天之后这位少年是否会终生憎恨自己，是否会再将目光投向自己，是否会盛怒或沉郁。事实上他甚至不确定自己要对这个孩子做什么。  
什么都不恰当。他想。  
而他的手指却背离了他可怜的头脑，医生像是讽刺地被云德多戈所迷，近乎无意识地触碰着沉睡中少年的身体，由脊椎的上端至尾椎的那一点，然后抽搐着肌肉悬停在那里。医生眯着眼睛看向青春期男孩儿白皙消瘦的臀部以及那道深色的线。他深深呼吸，让自己脑中浮现出那个足球队长的手在这里恣意触碰的画面。这很有效果地压制了他的犹豫——一并理智——又致使妒忌与恼怒全部化为情欲涌向医生的身体中央。  
于是他俯身下去亲吻男孩儿的嘴唇，用过分的力道，希望那里会留下红色的淤痕。多特蒙德在睡梦中无意识地呓语，而所有破碎的单词都变成了他的名字，在勒沃库森的脑海中如同塞壬般吟唱。  
“你知道吗，我喜欢你。”医生闭上眼睛在男孩儿耳边宣布，“从你我不记得的时候开始。你那时候总是生病，记得吗？那就像是上世纪的事了。我猜你把我忘得一干二净了，是不是？在你和那个愚蠢的学生上床的时候。”  
医生跪在男孩儿身体上方，褪去衣物的时候浑身都在痉挛。他从桌上拿起自己的水杯，企图用温暖的液体来安抚情绪，却在剧烈的波动中将水滴落在少年的身体上。  
“嗯……拜仁。”多特蒙德咕哝着翻身，而直到这时医生才明白自己可悲的误解。拜仁，这才是多特蒙德一直在叨念的名字。  
勒沃库森用手覆住少年的嘴，让那叫他无法自拔的唇再也不能吐出让他隐痛的名字。“拜耳。”他在男孩儿耳边纠正着，“是拜耳，亲爱的。记住。”  
“唔……拜耳？”多特蒙德睁开眼睛，迷惑地看着上方的人。勒沃库森忽然感觉呼吸被挟持了。然后那个家伙轻笑起来。“你疯了，拜仁。拜耳是勒沃库森的名字。不过我喜欢……我喜欢你那些疯狂的主意。嗯，你一直很疯……”  
幻觉。医生清楚地知道。这是他一手营造的帝国，此时却让他妒火中烧。  
“那么，你也喜欢我抱着你，嗯？我亲爱的。”勒沃库森将自己的重量尽数交给身下的人承受，赤裸的肌体相贴的感觉让他的胃部莫名地扭曲起来。他再次深呼吸，毫无疑问进入鼻腔的全是少年身上的气味。这非但不能叫他平复情绪，反而让他陷入了可怕的混乱。  
而当多特蒙德扯出一个朦胧的微笑时，勒沃库森终于感受到了来自信仰的宽恕。那就好像是神在通过少年的容颜直接对他微笑。  
“是的，我喜欢。我喜欢你。”多特蒙德说。

勒沃库森的每个神经元都在叫嚣着他的行为近乎犯罪，但是医生的肌肉抛弃了控制。他腹部的肌肉紧绷，而随着动作臀肌和大腿也紧张或松弛地运动。当他注视着多特蒙德近在咫尺的迷离而明亮如同猫眼石般的眼睛时，他感到脊髓里窜动着一种奇异的快感。  
他深知自己超越了道德而站在了法律的对面，而这却让他体验到了从未有过的愉悦，像是濒死与精神失常。医生是一种崇高的职业，尤其是他这样宣誓过的正式就职的医生。有时候他们需要比司法人员更具有刚正不阿的品质。但是有些时候正是界限的突破才能让他脱下某种神圣的外套，作为一个充满了堕落思想的人类存在。  
多特蒙德是他的禁果。  
“拜耳。”他听到少年溺水般的声音。深陷于他背部的指甲。当他退开一些距离时他看到一双松散的眼睛，就像是隔着粘稠的介质望着他。他无法轻易判断出那样的眼睛里流动的眼神究竟是什么意味，某种介于梦境与清醒之间的状态。  
他的手从多特蒙德的臀部滑下，顺着大腿的内侧来回磨蹭，直到那里变得炽热。他满意地看到少年的血液集中到了海绵体，并张开嘴唇试图呼吸。勒沃库森俯下身，残忍地切断了多特蒙德汲取空气的唯一渠道。  
“说你爱我。”  
“……我爱你，拜耳。我爱你。”当他的手成为最后的稻草，男孩再也无法忍受刺激致使白色的液体涌出的时候，勒沃库森听到他这么说。

后来医生睡着了。  
当他再醒来的时候，很明显地，多特蒙德已经离开了保健室，甚至还讽刺般贴心地给他盖上一条被子。没有留言，他绝望地捕捉着记忆与气味交缠的碎片，它们像令人厌恶的昆虫在室内横冲直撞。最后勒沃库森躺回床上，咧着嘴笑。多特蒙德，他想，那个孩子他永远都不会再想见到了。

“我爱你。”多特蒙德咬着嘴唇，把一条被单从卫生柜里拽出来，放在赤裸上体的医生身上，“……拜耳。”

[END]

Note：  
云德多戈：音译，Wunderdorge。借了Kill your darling里的梗，巴勒斯给金斯堡的那种特效药片。


End file.
